Honey
by sbu-liz
Summary: Oneshot request for calm-demeanors. Hayley may have bitten off a little more than she can chew. Husky Harris/OC


**This is a little request from a tumblr buddy. She was upset that there wasn't much Husky love, and I wanted to prove to myself that I could write someone other than Cena, so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone?**

**Hayley belongs to her. Hope you like it, Ang!**

**I don't own anybody. **

* * *

><p>"Great match, Hay," AJ called out as Hayley waved back to her. It had been a great match! Two good friends in a little competition; there wasn't anything wrong with that.<p>

Of course, getting interrupted by the pack of degenerates that called themselves the Nexus hadn't been the high point of her night. Hayley smirked to herself. She'd shown at least one of them though when she'd slapped the taste out of his mouth. Barrett had only thought he could get away with such an assholish move.

It was hard not to laugh when she thought about the look on their leader's face. She hadn't gotten to fully enjoy it, though, since they all converged on the ring and she had the good sense to carry her skinny ass out of there.

Hayley shook her head and started to strip. What she needed was a good shower before she met up with AJ and a few of the other girls to go drinking at one of the local joints. She thought about locking the door, but shrugged it off. The side her locker room was on was practically deserted. Making her way back to the shower stalls, she put the water the hottest she could stand it and jumped in.

* * *

><p>"I want you to make her think twice about ever being in the same building with us," Wade told Husky, slapping his chest the way men were want to do when firing each other up.<p>

Husky nodded. "You want me to put the fear a' God in her. I get ya."

"Not the fear of God, Hasky," Wade corrected, "The fear of us."

The grins they shared were anything but friendly. Husky left their locker room. It wouldn't be hard to scare Hayley. She was barely up to his shoulder and he had a lot of weight on her. A lot. He found her room easily enough, but it was empty. Annoyance flared through him.

Then he heard the shower. He was a Southern boy at heart... No matter what Wade asked, he shouldn't walk in on a lady while she was in the shower. He'd just have to wait until she was done (and dressed) to intimidate her.

The shower stopped and he froze. He couldn't leave without her knowing someone had been there, now.

Hayley turned the corner and stopped. She let out a small squeak and pulled her towel closer. She was very, very vulnerable and she knew it. What's more, she knew that he knew that she knew just how easy it would be to overpower her.

"Wh..." she cursed under her breath. She had to at least sound brave. "What are you doing here?"

Husky's mouth went dry. The towel hugged her graceful, flowing curves and barely covered the swell of her heavy breasts. He could practically see her heart beating out of her chest. He didn't want to scare her anymore. He wanted one thing and one thing only. Without looking, he closed the door the rest of the way and locked it, settling his heated gaze on her.

"Take it off..." he demanded, his voice dark and colored with lust.

"N..no! Get out!" Hayley protested, backing into a set of lockers. She was in such a terribly compromised position. He stalked toward her and reached out for her. Hayley shrunk away.

Husky let out a deep growl. His hand found her long, tawny blonde hair and he tugged on it. Her bright amber eyes shone with fear. With his free hand, he pulled her towel free of her grasp. Hayley struggled to cover herself.

"Stop, please..." she closed her eyes and tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

"Shut up," he told her, using his grip on her hair to tilt her head back and force a kiss on her soft lips. She tasted as sweet as he'd imagined, like fresh cream. He pulled on her hair until she cried out and forced his tongue past her open lips. Husky explored her mouth like he had all the time in the world. She went pliant under his firm grip. His hand sank into the soft flesh of her hip as he pulled her closer against him.

When he broke the kiss, she panted and looked up at him through her pale lashes. Her body was betraying her.

"You like that, huh?" he drawled and she blushed, giving her head a little shake. He smirked down at her. "Don't lie..."

"Fine... It's not terrible," she admitted, her blush deepening until it covered most of her bare chest as well. He forced another kiss, but this time she parted her lips for him willingly and kissed back, making a soft mewling noise in the back of her throat.

Without breaking the kiss, Husky lead her to one of the benches in the room. He pulled her away from his mouth using the grip on her hair and spun her away from him, bending her over the cold metal. Hayley let out a sharp hiss as her skin came into contact with the icy metal, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it as he situated her so that she was laid long-ways against the length of the bench, her legs splayed on either side. She was completely open to him with no way to protect herself.

Before she could turn her head to see what he was doing, Hayley felt his thick middle finger probing along the cleft of her folds. She burned with embarrassment as he easily slid a finger against her dripping cunt.

"Seems like it's a lot better than terrible, Hayley," he teased as he found her clit and swirled his finger around it. Hayley's body arched into his touch despite her attempts not to. Still using her hair to his advantage, Husky pinned her down and continued to explore her eagerly. His finger pressed against her entrance, testing how much resistance he'd meet, before easing in slowly. A long, drawn out moan left Hayley's lips, ending when he finally had his entire, thick digit seated fully in her wet heat.

Hayley panted, her walls clenching around his questing finger, desperate to keep him there. She tried to rock her hips back, but he was having none of it. He pulled his finger free and offered it to her, but she clamped her mouth shut, refusing.

"Don't be that way, Hayley," he purred, "You know you want to. One taste and I'll give you want you really want…"

Hayley's amber eyes looked up at him as best she could, her right cheek held against the bench as it was. She whimpered quietly and opened her mouth a fraction of a centimeter. He held his finger against her lips and she licked it clean, her blush only burning brighter.

Husky wanted to come in his jeans. How he'd managed to end up in this sort of situation and with a girl like Hayley, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by.

"That a girl, baby… Not so bad, was it?" He didn't give her time to answer as he situated himself behind her, bracing a knee on the bench. She heard the sound of his zipper and the soft swish of denim as he slid his pants down. The thick tip of his cock was soon pressed against her entrance, but he didn't rush. He wanted to take his time. Who knew if he'd ever get the chance to again?

Slowly, he pushed forward, letting her silky walls glide over him. She felt so good; hot, wet, perfect. He pulled her hips so that her ass met his thighs and held himself there, his hand still in her hair, her cheek still pressed none too kindly to the harsh metal. With a slow roll of his hips, he gave her more of himself. Her little sigh of pleasure was music to his ears.

"Does that feel good?" he rolled his hips again and she nodded, trying to move with him. He jerked on her hair. "Answer me."

"Y…yes," Hayley breathed. It felt more than good. Husky was one of the larger men she'd been with, and it was good to know he wasn't just all show. Her body begged her to move at all costs. She struggled against his hold, wanting nothing more than to have take her hard. She whimpered in frustration as he held her still.

"Keep tryin', Hayley." She did. Just as she was about to give up, he slammed into her, a shuddering cry leaving her. "This what you wanted?"

All of Hayley's muscles tensed as he continued to pound into her. "Oh, god… Yeah.."

Her body was pushed forward with each brutal thrust, but she ignored the slight pain. Her sweet heat suckled him as he pushed deep, taking her without a thought about how she felt. "Tell me you like it, honey.."

Hayley squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to, but she knew he'd make her. She didn't expect the hard slap against her ass to be his method, though.

"Ah! I li..like it…I like it," she moaned, still moving with him as best she could. He controlled her movements with her hair, using them like a set of reigns.

"I know you do, honey…" he panted out. It was exquisite torture as he bit down the urge to spill himself into her. He wanted her to go first, to know he had the power to make her come. He found her clit with his free hand and stroked against it in time with his thrusts. Her moans and sighs grew louder, more needy.

Hayley was in orbit. She couldn't control the waves of pleasure he was creating with his hand and cock. She felt her walls begin to flutter around him, that familiar coiling beginning low in her abdomen. His thick fingers stroked her expertly, pushing her towards release. She wanted to come and didn't want to all at once. To come from his ministrations would be her body's ultimate betrayal.

She held her breath and bit the inside of her cheek, but it was no use. The first jolt of orgasm took her hard, her walls locking on him like a vice. She moaned with abandon, not caring who heard, suddenly. It felt so unbelievably good to have him working her so well. She panted as she came down from her high, the residual waves coursing through her body and lulling her into sweet languor.

Husky grit his teeth at the feel of her tight channel locking on her as she fell over the edge. He released the grip on her hair and settled both hands on her hips, gripping them with a bruising force. Pulling her back on him each time he thrust forward, he used her mercilessly. Her body milked him until he poured himself into her, growling out her name against her back. Husky's hips jerked wildly as he came. He hadn't expected her to feel that damn good.

They both worked to catch their breaths, Husky unsheathing himself from her lithe body. Hayley sat up slowly, reaching for her discarded towel and wrapping it around herself once again. She didn't know what to say…

He noticed Hayley kept her eyes down. Good. It'd be easier to leave that way. He pulled his clothes back on and tilted her head up with two fingers.

"I think you got the message?" he arched a thick brow at her. Hayley blushed and nodded. She looked at him with her wide, amber colored eyes full of fear.  
>She'd gotten the message, alright. Fuck with Nexus, they send someone to fuck with you. She just hadn't expected them to be so damn literal.<p>

He smirked again, all cocky and full of arrogance before turning on his heel and leaving. She watched the door swing closed and felt her chest tighten a little.

Part of her wanted it to never happen again. The other part…

Well, the other part had a hard time learning her lesson. 

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Critiques are welcome and appreciated.<strong>


End file.
